


False Memories

by oddbottleofink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, I Tried, M/M, just pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbottleofink/pseuds/oddbottleofink
Summary: Luke being the idiotic boy he is, made a deal with a demon to keep Ethan alive. However, the deal has severe consequences.





	

Ethan sure was stubborn, even if the stupid potion was strong to wipe the memories of a million men, Ethan still remembered Luke. Luke really needed to fix that. Did it hurt to know that Ethan will never remember him again and fall in love with someone else? Yes, it was _excruciating_ but it was part of the deal. So, Luke ignored his feelings and got to work. If Ethan still refused to lose the memories they shared together, Luke would just have to distort them. By lying, something Luke was highly skilled at.

Luke walked towards the younger boy and laid down next to him. Luke took a deep breath, willed himself not to cry and asked in a flat tone, “Ethan, do you remember where we first kissed?”

Ethan scoffed and rolled his eyes, “of course you idiot.” Luke almost laughed, Ethan was still the stubborn and sarcastic boy he fell in love with. No potion or deal will change that.

“Do you really?” Luke repeated, a tad firmer. Luke glanced at Ethan, he didn’t expect an immediate reaction of course, but there should be some sort of reaction. Ethan looked like he was going to retort but his one good eye blinked in confusion. Luke knew he got him.

“Or where we had our first date?” Luke continued. By now, his chest was practically burning with guilt because Ethan had this look on his face, it was pained confusion. Who would want to believe all the wonderful memories they had together were fake?

“Y-yes…” Ethan trailed off. He bolted up. Luke noticed how his fists were clenching and unclenching. The potion was finally taking hold. Luke just needs something stronger.

Luke glanced at the bare ring finger. They lost their engagement rings a few weeks ago, Luke promised to get Ethan a new one. Ethan was ecstatic when Luke proposed.

“Do you remember when I proposed?” Luke inquired. Ethan looked at him in shock for a second.

“Yes! And I have p- “Ethan was cut off short when he looked at his hand only to find it bare. The younger boy’s eyes widened as they tried to desperately find anything that confirms those memories.

“W-we lost them” Ethan protested weakly, “that’s why…”

“Come on, do you actually think any of those are real?” Luke mocked, “honestly, who would want to live the rest of their life with _you_ ”. Luke was internally screaming at himself. What he wouldn’t give to just hug Ethan and say it was all real but he couldn’t. No matter how much he wants to.

“Luke, s-stop it please” Ethan pleaded, tears began falling down Ethan’s face by now. They fell on the ground, making a small _tip, tap_ noise against the tile.

“I have to admit, it was fun making you think I loved you” Luke snickered, “your eyes got all glazed over and all I had to do was say ‘I love you’ a few times!”.

Ethan started clawing at his hair. Frantically trying to find _anything_ that proved Luke wrong. It was pointless, with the potion and Luke’s harsh words, Ethan would soon believe all the memories were fake.

Luke kneeled and grabbed Ethan’s chin. Ethan’s brown eyes were growing red from tears. Luke mustered the courage to say the last words, holding back tears of his own.

“All you were a cure for my boredom” Luke whispered, “a pathetic fuck toy that I said a few words to”.

“In all honesty, you were too easy.” Luke yawned, “so desperate to have someone, you practically believed anything I said!”.

Ethan was frozen in shock. They made eye contact for a split second and Luke held onto a sliver of self-control because…. he ruined Ethan. Far beyond repair. Made him question every single word. Ethan was forced to believe that everything they had never happened.

Ethan shakily got up and ran. Luke could faintly hear an engine roar. He knew Ethan would be safe, it was part of the deal. The look in Ethan’s eyes still haunted him. Instead of brown eyes filled with confidence and affection, they were like a mirror. Merely reflecting the false hatred Luke held for Ethan.

A series of thoughts ran into Luke’s mind soon after the entire incident. Mostly ones about regretting everything he said to Ethan. Other thoughts suggested apologizing before it’s too late. Then one stuck with Luke for months after the incident.

_Would’ve it have been better if I just let Ethan die?_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah


End file.
